Adult one offs
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: This will be a series of one off. With Harry doing some pretty xxx things with people please you have been warned read at your own risk.
A/N This the first of many adult stories be warned this has gay sex in it.

A/N I don't own Harry Potter.

Please review

The bar was pretty busy when my friends and I walked in. As we sat down at the bar, I noticed a familiar face-my best friends dad Arthur. I knew Arthur my whole life, he was pretty much a staple in my household. I hadn't seen him for a couple years though. He and his wife had divorced and my best friend Ron said that he was trying out the dating scene. I guess that's why he wasn't around much. He recognized me right away-he was only a couple bar stools down from me, drinking with a couple friends. We exchanged pleasantries and I sat back down with my friends. Arthur insisted on buying me a drink-which lead to another and another.

As the night wore on, Arthur and I somehow peeled away from our friends and found ourselves sitting next to each other at the bar. My head was starting to swim after the 3rd round of drinks. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what but I could've sworn that Jeff slipped his hand on my inner thigh as we talked and started to rub it. My cock started to stir. I put the idea out my mind-figuring that I had WAY too much to drink. Arthur could see that maybe I had one drink too many and went into full-on dad mode.

"Alright Harry, I think you had enough. Ginny would kill me if I let you get totally shitfaced!" Arthur said with a laugh, then he gave his buddies a knowing-wink and said, "I better get you home. Let's go."

I said goodbye to my friends and made my way out the bar with Arthur. As we walked down the street looking for a cab, I couldn't get that thought out of my head that Arthur had been surreptitiously rubbing my thigh and maybe even my cock just a few minutes earlier in the bar. I never got a gay vibe from Arthur I mean he had been married for like 20 years Myself-I had never fooled around with any guys either. I had some weird fantasies over the years but that was normal. Right? Arthur had gotten a divorce after the war and now owned his own place

"You know Harry, I'm sure Ginny wouldn't be too happy if you came home half in the bag so why don't you crash at my place? I live just a few blocks from here."

"Sure Arthur. Sounds great! As long as you don't mind."

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure!"

As we made our way to Arthur's place, I picked up on a very playful and almost flirty side of Jeff that I never noticed before. I figured it was the single life and nothing more. I knew some guys and girls who were huge club rats and were super flirty with everyone because they were like always in club mode. Jeff's condo was really nice-but small. A total bachelor pad. I imagine that he did pretty well for himself with the ladies.

Anyway, Arthur gave me a tour of the place. As I said it was small but he had all the necessities: a nice leather couch, well-stocked bar, etc. It was the kind of place any guy like me in their early 20s dreams of having. I had sobered up a little so Jeff offered me a night cap. We sat on the couch and talked a little more. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off his "dazzling" blue eyes. This guy was a real knock out for his age. He playfully slapped my thigh a couple times-letting it linger longer than seemed appropriate. But I didn't protest.

"Well maybe we should turn in huh Harry? Unfortunately I only have the one bedroom so you'll have to crash on the couch..." He started to get up and then he turned to me and continued, "It's not very comfortable so if you really want you can bunk with me. I have a nice big king-sized bed-plenty of room for both of us. "

Before I had a chance to respond he quickly added, "It's up to you-might be a bit weird for you. Nevermind. That's weird. I'm going to get ready. There are some sheets and pillows in that closet over there. Goodnight!" And then he hurried off with an embarrassed look on his face.

I sat on the couch for a minute and processed what had just transpired. Was Harry hitting on me? Did he just invite me into his bed? Had good ol' Uncle Jeff been trying to seduce me? No. He was just trying to make me comfortable. There's nothing weird about sleeping in the same bed as a guy-I'd done it before on road trips to save money. But then I started thinking that I WANTED him to be hitting on me. I WANTED to get in bed with him. I WANTED his hand on my thigh and cock. Maybe it was those fantasies I had before playing tricks on me-maybe he didn't have his hand on my thigh in the bar and on the couch. Maybe it was just what I wanted? I decided to join Jeff in his bed.

I stripped down to my boxers and walked to his bedroom door. I was just about to open it when I had a thought. I slipped off my boxers. My heart was racing. Was this going to happen? Was I reading the signals wrong? How far would this go-would I suck his cock? Was I going to fuck Arthur?! My BEST FRIENDS DAD?!

I opened the door-now I was passed the point of no return! The light was still on so there was no hiding now. Jeff was lying in bed-the sheet around his waist. I looked at his bare chest and stomach. It was strong and muscular-with a little hair around the pecs and down the treasure trail of his stomach. I could feel my cock rising a bit. I didn't say anything and neither did he. The only reaction I got was a raised eyebrow and a slight grin. I stood in the doorway with my right hand leaning on the doorframe. I let his eyes take in my lean, lithe body. My long legs and smooth white skin. And my cock rising higher and higher now. Then I turned off the light and walked slowly to the bed. The moon gave him just enough light so he could get a look at me as I crawled into bed. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look at him. I just lay on my back waiting for something to happen. Wanting something to happen! Wondering if I was making a mistake.

After a minute of silence, Arthur turned on his side and said, "Why don't you come a little closer?" I felt his long arm wrap around me and pull me closer towards him. Now I was lying with my head on his chest and his hand resting on my waist and hip. I started to loosen up and placed my hand on his stomach. It was much more firm then it appeared. Without thinking, I started to run my fingers up and down his stomach-I could feel his strong muscles tighten under the little layer of fat. I turned my eyes up to his face. He smiled down at me. My heart was still beating fast. My hand had a mind of its own and continued exploring Jeff's body-rubbing and stroking his thick meaty pecs. My cock got harder and harder. The whole time my eyes strayed from his chiseled chest to those sexy blue eyes and then back again. I bit my lip in anticipation. Then my hand began working its way down to the growing bulge in the bedsheet. My eyes followed my hand. My fingers danced around the border created by the sheet. Urged lower toward Arthur manhood. The bulge grew. I looked back up and locked my eyes with Jeff's.

"Can I touch it?" I said as I bit my lip.

Without pulling my eyes away or waiting for an answer my fingers began to creep below the sheet. I could feel the warmth of his cock now. He didn't say anything-he just let out a little moan and nodded and then dropped his head back into the pillow. My fingertips gently caressed Arthur's hard prick. I ran my fingers up and down it-it was HUGE! Then I gripped tightly and began to stroke it slowly. Up and down, up and down. It was think and fat. A real meaty cock. God I wanted to see this thing! I stared hungrily at the growing bulge as I jerked it faster and faster-my mind urging the sheet to fall away. Jeff began to buck his hips forcing the bed sheet off his body. And there it was! His cock was gorgeous. It was thick, fat, long and lush. It had to be at least 8.5 inches-NO-9! The plump mushroom tip was deliciously red and already oozing pre-cum that just begged to be lapped up. I turned away from his luscious cock and looked longingly into his eyes-totally overcome with my lust for his body. Jeff pulled me closer to him and kissed my waiting mouth gently and then HARD. I wanted him so bad! Our tongues hungrily explored each other's mouths. I jerked his cock harder and faster now as my body gave way to desire. I pulled away long enough to blurt out, "Arthur I want to taste you...I want you in my mouth. Let me taste your cock!"

He kissed me again and replied, "Nothing would make me happier!"

So I began to kiss and lick and bite and suck my way down his firm chest to that sweet meal waiting for me between his legs. When I finally was face to face with his wonderful tool I had no idea what to do! All I could think was to lap up the pearly drops of precum that were dangling off the tip of his sexy red head. I salivated as the taste of the warm salty fluid filled my hungry mouth. I wanted more!

" Arthur tell me what I should do? I've never sucked a cock before?" I purred.

He just laughed, stroked my cheek and said, "Lick it-nice and slow. Along the shaft-like a popsicle. Stroke it too!"

I did as I was told and he moaned with approval. The musky smell of his crotch and the salty, sweaty taste of his cock was driving me wild!

"Let me see those pretty brown eyes, baby! Mmmm yeah that's good!"

I locked my eyes with his as I worked his pole. I was getting so turned on. I slipped a hand down to my own cock and began to fondle it as I stroked and licked his.

"You're so good at this, baby. A born slut! A natural cock sucker! Now suck and lick the tip. Twirl your tongue around it. Mmmmm good. Your hot mouth feels so good on my fat cock. You like that, baby? Do you like having my cock in your sweet little mouth?"

I moaned a satisfied "mmmhmmmm" as I sucked and licked the tip. Sucking harder and harder-trying to force all that juicy cream out of Jeff. I started to take his cock deeper and deeper into my mouth. He started to gently fuck my mouth and guide it deeper in.

"How does my cock taste, you little slut? Does it taste good?"

I pulled his yummy prick out of my mouth and it made a POP-it was wet and slick. Rivulets of pearly cum were hanging off my lips as I answered him, "Mmmhmmm Arthur you taste soooo good! I could suck your cock all day!" All his dirty talk was getting me so hot-I hoped he kept calling me a slut all night.

"Good. I knew you were a cock-hungry slut the minute you walked into that bar tonight. You were begging for my cock all night! Now give my balls some attention you filthy whore! Get right down in there! And arch your back while you're down there. I wanna see that pretty little ass of yours so I can decide whether I'm going to fuck it later! Get it way up in the air for me."

I slowly worked my way down his fat cock-it was absolutely soaked in spit and pre-cum now. My mouth, lips and cheeks were even worse. I was a total mess but I was loving every second of it. As I got in position I wiggled my ass for him and looked deep into his eyes as I swallowed his big balls. Then I licked them and started sucking on his taint. He REALLY liked that! I whimpered and moaned as I pleasured him. I couldn't get enough.

"God you sure are a naughty little slut! Had I known you wanted my cock this badly all these years I would've had your tight little teen ass years ago! Guess we will just have to make up for all that lost time now."

I didn't need any more instructions from Jeff now-in a manner of minutes he had trained me into the perfect cock-servicing whore. I knew exactly how to please him. His cock was MINE! I licked my way back up to the main course of his cockhead-leaving his balls dripping with my saliva. I rubbed them with one hand as I jerked his sloppy wet shaft with the other. I happily popped his head back into my mouth and gave him a flirty little smile as I started bobbing up and down on his throbbing dick. He was in total paradise now-he threw his head back and moaned wildly and freely. He called me all manner of names as he fucked my face-setting the pace with a hand on the back of my head. Baby, slut, whore, my little bitch, fag-the dirtier he got the deeper I took his cock. Finally he began bucking his hips wildly as his orgasm built up-all that hot cum pumping through his pulsating cock ready to explode in my mouth.

One last thrust deep in my throat. And then he erupted. I felt the first spurt hit the back of my throat. And then another and another. He pulled his cock out of my mouth and jacked off the remainder all over my lips, tongue and face. He groaned loudly as his orgasm coated my face. By the time he was done, we were both breathing heavily-him satisfied and me over his cock-frantically devouring every bit of cum I could see. He moaned low as I sucked and licked up whatever was left in his still hard cock.

I swished the creamy warm jizz in my mouth. Playing with it. Meticulously licking and sucking it off my fingers and hands. My tongue wildly searching my lips and cheeks for any signs of stray cum. I wanted more of Jeff's cum. I was totally insatiable! Jeff lay there for a while-just on the verge of sleep. Then suddenly he was up again-as if he sensed my craving.

"Get over here baby-I wanna taste that sweet ass of yours!"

He kissed me and pulled me toward the top of the bed. Then he pushed my face into the pillows and got behind. With his strong hands, he pulled my legs apart and pushed my upper body down further against the bed while my ass stood exposed. I couldn't see what was going on with my face buried in the pillow. Suddenly I felt Arthur hands grip my ass cheeks and slap them. He licked and bit my right cheek and then the left. Then he spread them apart and began to lick up and down my crack. I had never had someone play with my ass-it felt wonderful. Better than any blow job! My body totally melted! Then he started to lick my little pink asshole-OH GOD! I thought I would cum right then and there. I could hear him grunting as he lapped at my ass hungrily. I was in heaven! Jeff's tongue in my asshole was total BLISS! I started to open up for him so he could explore my hole deeper.

"That's a good girl! You like that-you little slut?"

"Oh God yes Arthur I love it. Please don't stop! That's perfect-eat my tight little ass! PLEASE!"

"Good! I gotta get this little tiny hole nice and wet if it's gonna fit this fat cock! Gotta stretch it out nicely!"

I whimpered and moaned like a whore as he ate my ass. I was pretty much crying out at the top of my lungs and I didn't care if anyone heard me. I cried Arthur 's name over and over as his tongue bore deeper and deeper inside me. I pushed my ass up and out-encouraging him to go deeper and faster. I reached around and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him deeper into my ass as I pleaded for him not to stop. Just when it felt like I was about to explode, he stopped and leaning over me, he whispered into my ear.

"I think you're ready for my cock, baby."

He pulled me on my side and got behind me so we were spooning. I could feel his rock hard cock near the entrance of my ass. I couldn't believe it-a few short hours ago I was out with my friends having some drinks and talking about girls and now I was about to be fucked by my best friends dad! And I couldn't have wanted it anymore! I smiled and bit my lip at the thought of Jeff inside me. My stomach was all butterflies and my heart was racing again. But he didn't slip his cock in. Much to my disappointment. Instead I felt one of his fingers gently massaging my hole. He was making circles around the opening. Slowly prying it open. His other hand made its way around my waist and began stroking my cock slowly. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. He started to kiss and lick and suck and bite my neck and shoulders. I wriggled my ass closer to him and leaned my head back to give him more access. My entire body was being enticed with a world of carnal delights by this beautiful sexy man who was old enough to be my father-God he practically helped raise me! My body was like one giant clit being toyed with by this master seducer! Jeff continued to work on my neck and shoulders with his mouth-I could feel my body being covered by hickeys and love bites and I wondered how I would explain them away to my parents-I couldn't very well tell them that I had been ravaged by their good friend in one spectacular night of hot sex! He took his hand off my cock to pry my ass open so his keen fingers could delve deeper inside me. He had slipped two fingers in my hungry ass with no complaints from me. Now he had a third and he was knuckle deep in my rump. The whole time he whispered in my ear, "You're doing so good baby-you're almost ready for my cock!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I begged him to fuck me, "Arthur -God I want you-I want you inside me! Now-put it in me pleeease! Fuck with me with your fat prick! I need it!"

And then I felt his round fat mushroom tip pushing inside me. It hurt-it hurt a lot. I could feel tears running down my cheeks but I knew it would be soooo good once he loosened me up and was all the way inside. He slowly put it in deeper and started pumping. Opening up my ass. A little deeper and my ass stretched for him. The whole time he kissed and licked my ear and whispered encouraging words. My ass slowly starting taking him in more and more-opening and stretching-inviting him to go deeper. His thrusts got longer and deeper. Finally I could feel his whole length inside me. God he was sooo big and sooooo deep. We lay there in a spoon position as he slowly and gently pulled in and out-giving me the full length with every thrust. From the tip all the way to the balls every time. Once he felt that I was fully open he put one hand on my hip and the other on my neck and he started to push harder and faster.

Arthur was inside me! I was shocked. My best friends dad was fucking me in the ass! I was basically a daddyfucker now! I didn't care how weird it was-I was having the time of my life! He could plow me like this every night for the rest of my life for all I cared. I was not going to let this stop. Jeff started to pick up steam. My orgasm was building. I wanted him deeper and harder and faster. I needed to prod him on so he would tear up my tight little ass.

"Oh God...no need to be so gentle! I can take it-fuck my sweet pink ass-fuck it HARD, Daddy!"

I didn't know why I said it-it just slipped out. I really hoped it wouldn't be a huge turn off. He stopped. OH GOD. He was turned off! Fuck. He pulled his cock out, pulled me up so I was in a doggystyle position and said with a grin, "Daddy is it? You want me to be your daddy huh? You want me to ride this ass, little girl? I'll make this ass mine! You little slut! Maybe you should leave your parents and come live with me and I'll be your new daddy! You want that, you little whore? I'll be a real good daddy!" The whole time he said this he was rubbing his fat head against my hole-making wet circles with the cum dripping off him.

"Yes-yes I want to live with you and to be your little cock slut!"

"You made me so happy, slut!"

Then Arthur shoved his cock in me again and started pounding away at my ass! The bed was shaking with the force of his thrusts. I pushed my ass back with each thrust so he was just smashing his cock deep inside me. Jeff stopped thrusting and slapped my ass, "That's a good little whore, give Daddy a break so he can catch his breath! Ride that cock with your pretty pink ass!" I pounded my ass against my new Daddy's cock. I started grinding furiously against it.

OOOo baby-you work that ass sooo well. You're gonna grind my cock down to a tiny nub the way you're doin that! Mmmm!"

I could feel he was close-so was I. He grabbed my hips again and started pounding even harder now. I cried out like a little girl as I came-it was the hardest I had ever come in my life. My cock must've shot twelve times! But Daddy wasn't done with me and continued pounding away for a good minute or two. Finally he exploded shot after shot of hot gooey cum into my hungry asshole. When he finally pulled out my ass was dripping with cum. He shoved his cock in my mouth and I gladly sucked out any leftover cum.

"Wow you're an even bigger slut than Molly was at your age. She couldn't get enough of my dick. I thought she loved cock but damn you take the prize, baby! I guess cock sucking runs in your family. DAMN!I can't wait to have you again."

"Neither can I Daddy! I promise to treat your cock much better than Molly ever could. Next time, I'll be such a slut that I'll make her look like a nun!" I cooed back at him hungrily.


End file.
